When We Become Fiction
by K. Ruiz
Summary: Well, I'm sure you've all wondered what it'd be like to actually be in Pokemon. This is what it'd be like if me and some of my friends were there. We're a bunch of weirdos. Should be fun.


"When We Become Fiction"

Chapter 1: "Confusion."

(Note: this is just the introduction of the people, more Pokémon stuff in the next chapter.)

I woke up lying on the ground. The sky seemed… different. I sat up with my eyes closed and ran my hand through my hair. I noticed something odd, my hair… felt spikier than usual. I had not put any hair gel in it earlier, so it should have been flat. I opened my eyes and stared at my hand. It looked… cartoonish? My hand looked like a drawing! How bizarre.

"Kevin! What the bloody 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" I heard the voice and accent of Ed, my extremely British friend. I knew he was British, but sometimes it seemed like he tried really hard to be overly British. His hair looked… yellow… and oddly… shaped…? How would you describe that? It was… hmm… "'Ello? Anyone in there?"

"Oh, sorry Ed. You know, you could at least TRY to sound a little more… American. I mean, I know you're British, but I think you try too hard. That, and your accent kind of annoys me." I told him with a shrug. I stood up and looked around. Why did this place seem oddly familiar?

"So you've said." Ed replied in the weirdest accent I had ever heard. It wasn't British, and it wasn't the accent you heard in town. It was like… I don't even know.

"Hey! Guys!" I heard the voice of another friend, James. Or was it Jonny? Maybe Jake? They're triplets and they look, sound, and act alike. I turned around and saw all three of them. "Any idea where we are?"

"I think… I think we're in… in Twinleaf Town…" I muttered.

"Hey! It's just like that conversation we had during lunch!" Ed said, still in that… accent.

"Okay Ed, if that's really the best you can do, continue with your Britishness."

"Thank you, kind sir." Ed said mockingly. Now, I don't have anything against the British, the accent just gets to me, you know? If you ask me, it's their way of getting back at us for the Revolution…

"So now what?" one of the triplets, I think it was Jake, asked.

"Let's go look for ants in the grass!" another suggested. Were there even ants in the Pokémon world? Did they have any animals? I had always wondered that. But, in one of the first episodes, Ash made that horrible pun "Cow-der-pee" while wearing a cow suit, and there are rubber ducks, meaning there must be real ducks. Hmm…

"Ed, Kev, you guys comin'?" one of them asked. Me and Ed both shrugged and walked over to the triplets. They jumped right into the tall grass and started to search the dirt for ants. Some Starly appeared. I should have seen that coming. I really should have. "Aww, look at the cute little birdies!" one of the triplets, I think it was James, mocked, pointing at the Starly. One of the Starly pecked his finger. "Ow! That thing just pecked me!"

I laughed at James' stupidity. I couldn't help it. "Come on man, it's a tiny bird. Could it really hurt that bad?" I asked, knowing that it probably could. By his stupidity, I meant the fact he'd exposed his figure to a Pokémon, considering they're dangerous creatures that could possibly kill people. One flaw I always saw in Pokémon. Trusting ten year olds with dangerous creatures capable of killing people.

"What are you idiots doing? And why are there Pokémon in front of you?" I heard the annoyed and irritated voice of my twin sister.

"Oh, hey Kate." I muttered. Just great, we got stuck with HER.

"Yeah, why's there Pokémon here?" I heard another voice. Someone I distantly knew. Kelly? No, her voice always sounded loopy… she's a bit of a smoker… It wasn't Joy either… Jordan! I turned around to face them. Jordan had her hands folded behind her back, quietly observing the scene around them. My sister was staring at me irritably, as if this was all my fault. Technically, things like this were generally my fault. She also found me irritating, but it's not like being with her is a barrel of fun. I think she's mad because any guy that's ever liked her got scared away because I'd beat the heck out of them. Before we got transferred to the gifted school (Yeah, we're all "gifted" in this story. Sad, isn't it?) every single friend of mine (who wasn't a girl) had a crush on her. Of course, they'd make the mistake of telling me that, so I'd punch them and tell them to just walk away. She always hated me for it, but I'm a bit… protective. Even though, she's stronger, smarter, and just over all better than me.

"What? It's not ALWAYS my fault!" I whined about my sister's stare. "I mean, come on, how on earth could I get us stuck in the Pokémon world?"

"The same way you got us tied up behind Lowe's"

"I was drunk?"

"You don't drink."

"Okay, but what do muggers have to do with Pokémon?" At that, my sister facepalmed. That's an understatement actually, she basically slapped herself in the face, like she could have used a brick to hit herself and it wouldn't have hurt as much. She let out a long, annoyed sigh. She finds me annoying, but that's okay because I find her annoying too. A kill-joy also.

"Guys, what are we going to do about these Starly? They seem… impatient… and hungry." Jake asked nervously.

"They don't eat meat… do they?" James winced.

"If they do, I say we used Ed as the sacrifice." Jonny suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah… 'ey wait! That's not fair!" Ed argued.

"I second that." I replied.

"Oh, shut the bloody 'ell up." Ed muttered, kicking a small stone.

"What are you all doing out here without any Pokémon?" a voice called from behind us.


End file.
